Geo/Chevrolet Metro
Metro, GM's smallest and most affordable car, was introduced in 1989, at the same time when Geo itself was established. It retained the title as Chevrolet's entry-level car from 1998 through 2001, after Geo was dissolved. Year-to-year changes 1991 The original Geo Metros were available as a 3-door hatchback (Base, LSi and XFi), a 5-door hatchback (Base and LSi), and a 2-door convertible (LSi only), all of which were carryovers for 1992 and 1993. 1994 All of the LSi models were discontinued, and no more convertibles were ever produced again from Geo. This was also the last model year for a new car being sold under $8,000. 1995 When redesigned for its 1995 model year, the Metro got its first 4-cylinder engine. Appealing to small families who keep a tight rein on their budgets, or as an added car in multivehicle households, Geo put on the gloves against small-car contenders such as Ford Aspire, Mazda Protege and Hyundai Accent. Aside from putting on inches in wheelbase (3-door), length and height, the Metro line saw some model shuffling as well as sporting new, more aerodynamic styling. Gone was the 5-door hatchback, replaced by a 4-door sedan, the first 4-passenger Metro with a trunk. The fuel economy champ XFi model has also been dropped, causing Metro to relinquish the title to the Honda Civic. The old 3-door hatchback LSi returned as the upscale trim. Also added to the lineup was a brand-new LSi sedan. The big news under the hood was a 1.3-liter, 70-horsepower aluminum Four that came standard in 4-door models, and was optional on the LSi hatchback. The old, reliable 1.0-liter 3-banger continued to churn out its 55 horsepower in hatchback models. A 5-speed manual transaxle was standard, with a 3-speed automatic available on all but the base 3-door. Metro's tiny 12-in. wheels have also grown up and were now 13 in. across the board. All Metros came standard with 4-wheel independent suspension, front and rear swaybars, dual airbags, stainless-steel exhaust, highback reclining front bucket seats and daytime running lights, a safety feature that turns on the headlights with the engine, the better to be seen, day or night. Antilock brakes were an option. 1997 The base sedan was dropped, leaving just behind the LSi sedan along with the 3-door hatchbacks. Retail prices 2DR Hatchback 4DR Hatchback/Sedan 2DR Convertible Gallery 92metrohatchback.png|Geo Metro 2-door hatchback (1991-1992) 91metroconvertible.png|Geo Metro convertible (1991-1993) 93metrohatchback.png|Geo Metro 2-door hatchback (1993) 94metrohatchback.png|Geo Metro 2-door hatchback (1994) 95metro.jpg|Geo Metro 2-door hatchback (1995) 95metro2.jpg 95metrolsi.jpg|Geo Metro LSi 2-door hatchback (1995-1996) 95metrolsihatchback2.jpg 95metrosedan.jpg|Geo Metro 4-door sedan (1995) 95metrosedan2.jpg metro_interior.jpg|Interior of a 1995 Geo Metro 96metro.jpg|Geo Metro 2-door hatchback (1996) 96metro2.jpg|A blue-green 1996 Geo Metro hatchback 96metrosedan.jpg|Geo Metro 4-door sedan (1996) 96metrohatchback.jpg|The 1996 Geo Metro hatchback and sedan together 97metrohatchback.png|Geo Metro LSi 2-door hatchback (1997) 98metrohatchback.png|Chevrolet Metro 2-door hatchback (1998) 98metrolsihatchback.png|Chevrolet Metro LSi 2-door hatchback (1998) 98metrosedan.png|Chevrolet Metro LSi 4-door sedan (1998) 99metrosedan.png|Chevrolet Metro LSi 4-door sedan (1999) Video Clips Category:Chevrolet Category:2-door hatchbacks Category:4-door sedans Category:4-door hatchbacks Category:2-door convertibles Category:3-cylinder vehicles Category:4-cylinder vehicles Category:1989 introductions Category:Discontinued in 2001 Category:Subcompact cars